Unexpected Directions
by wayofthepen
Summary: After the defeat of Trigon, Raven can finally begin to freely experience emotion. But newly awakened feelings take her in a direction she never would have guessed, and a few wrinkles don't make it any easier. StarRaven. Firstficever. Rated T,tobesafe
1. Make a wish upon a star

OK...Gah. First Fanfic Ever. First time trying to write for characters whos personality and behavior are already established. Eek. Be nice and comment on everything. (Deep breath)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (copyright whomever) But I will. Yes...very soon...

* * *

Set a few months after "The End" But before start of the next season.

* * *

It was a usual morning in Titans Tower, with Cyborg and Beast Boy getting in their morning squabble while Robin took his turn cooking breakfast for the group. Raven walked in with a yawn and set a pot on the stove. Starfire floated past with a cheery greeting, and Raven returned it with a slight smile. Raven began to reach for the tea leaves but stopped at the sound of a giggle behind her. She turned back to see Starfire standing close behind, a wide grin plastered on her face. 

"Umm…Star?" Starfire's response was to fly the remaining distance between them and wrap Raven in a hug, laughing as she did.

"Friend Raven! You smiled!"

"Yes…"

"You do not know how happy I am seeing you finally able to freely experience joy and happiness! Is it not a glorious feeling?"

"Star…"

"Yes?"

"Need to breath."

"Oh!" Starfire quickly disentangled herself from Raven, laughing nervously. For her part, Raven allowed herself a slightly larger smile, which earned a squeal of approval from Starfire.

While making her tea, Raven snuck a peek at Starfire, as she danced though the air towards the table, allowing herself to enjoy the sight. But the enjoyment ended when Robin sat down next to her and planted a quick peck on her cheek, which earned a bright blush from Star. "Yeah." She said flatly to her dark, wavering reflection in the tea. "Glorious…"

"Azerath…metrion…zinthos…" Raven floated above the roof of Titans' Tower as evening approached, trying, and failing, to understand what was making her lose focus. _No. That isn't true, _she corrected herself. She knew _what_ was distracting her, she just didn't know _why_. The sound of a door opening and gentle footsteps approaching pulled her fully out of her reverie.

"Friend Raven?" Raven looked over her shoulder. Starfire had leaned down to see around the edge of her hood. "I had wondered where you had gone after I saw you at breakfast. You spent the whole day in meditation?"

"I…there was something I had to work out."

"Were you successful in solving the problem?"

"No…not really."

"Is there anything I could do to aid you?"

Raven slid off her hood to look up at Starfire. Her green eyes showed her concern clearly, and Raven found herself calming despite the stress of not being able to meditate properly. "Actually…would you like to join me?"

"Of course!" Starfire floated into position next to Raven, and they began the chant together. Raven began to relax more as she felt the girl's presence in her mind, in the normally private place she went to when meditating. Looking over at her, Raven took a moment to enjoy the serene expression on the normally hyperactive alien's face. Raven floated there, staring at Starfire, until Starfire suddenly stopped chanting at looked at her.

"Raven?"

"Y…Yes?" Inwardly, Raven flinched at being caught staring.

"Why have you ceased your chanting? Have you solved the problem distressing you?"

Raven looked away and tried to think of something, anything to say. Looking back up, she saw Starfire still looking at her with a mix of concern and confusion. "I…Actually…I heard that there was a new club opening tomorrow night, and…"

"You wish to do the 'hanging out!" Starfire spun once in the air before flying over and squeezing Raven in another hug. "I shall inform the others of the wonderful news!" Starfire quickly stood and begin moving to the door.

"Wha? No!" Starfire stopped suddenly and turned around, surprised at the outburst. "No." She said again, her voice at a normal level now. "Just the two of us. Umm…A 'girls' night out.' Besides, this club isn't really the sort of place for Beast Boys' or Cyborg's usual antics." Raven waited for what seemed an eternity while Starfire simply looked back at her, and then released a breath she didn't know she was holding when Starfire nodded and smiled.

"This 'girls' night out,' It is an earth ritual?"

"Yes. Shared between friends. And absolutely no boys allowed"

Starfire giggled. "Then it shall be our secret! Goodnight, friend Raven!" With that Star turned back to the door, humming an alien tune as she walked back down into the tower.

Back in her room a few minutes later, Raven slumped against the door as soon as it locked behind her. _Why did I do that?_ Climbing into bed, her thoughts drifted back to her sudden outburst on the roof. _Could've gone better._ _Ha. Could have gone a lot worse._ _At least…I think…I might have made some progress. _She thought back to the concern for her that Starfire gave so easily. _Yeah. Thanks, Star._


	2. One sun, one moon

Have a few chapters ready, but will spread out the updates. Remember to review!

* * *

Raven tossed and turned in her bed. Trigon may have been defeated, but memories – and doubts – remained. One doubt in particular still plagued her; of what might have been. And what could still happen, if she let her newfound freedom to feel emotion get carried away. And what would happen to the people close to her if she did. She cracked her eyes open and looked towards the window. The sun was just starting to rise. She pulled herself out of bed and let out a sigh. _It's nothing, just a side effect of my emotions getting a little freedom. We go out, we…what? Try to have a good time, I suppose. Probably spend half the time keeping the little alien out of trouble. Then we come home, end of story._ She stopped her monologue as she reached for her cloak and fiddled with the clasp. _And then I spend however long it takes in meditation to sort this whole thing out. _Raven walked of her room, and for the rest of the day, worked to keep her thoughts focused. On reading. On training. On ignoring BB's daily idiocy. And most defiantly _not _on the small, knowing glances and grins Starfire tossed her way as evening approached.

Evening arrived quickly, and Raven's thoughts became more than a little jumbled as she realized that she actually _had _invited Starfire out alone to a club, _and_ thatshe really had no idea what she was supposed to do once they got there. She paused a moment while walking to her dresser. Contrary to popular belief, she did own a few regular clothes, she just rarely, if ever, put them on. The fact that she had vanished from the tower that day to buy something new to wear, just for this evening, only added to her misery.

_Relax. Focus. _She worked on sorting out her thoughts as she dressed, and conjured a flat sheet of black energy to serve as a full-length mirror. Her reaction to what she saw, if it was just a few months ago, would have resulted in some serious property damage. Raven wisely decided to toss a cloak over herself to keep the men from staring. At least the club would be dark.

Walking into the living room, Raven watched as Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy fought it out in one of their favorite video games, and more than a little outside the game, as well. She started pacing back and forth until Starfire flew in. "Friend Raven, I am ready!" She did a slow turn in mid-air. Starfire was wearing an ordinary pair of bluejeans with a purple t-shirt that sported a sleeping kitten on the back.

Despite her nervousness, Raven had to suppress a grin. Thinking of the two of them, they seemed to be complete opposites, but were best of friends. _Yin and Yang?_ _That might explain it…_ Raven nodded and they turned to the door.

"You two going somewhere?" Robins voice floated over.

_Damn…_

"Yes! Raven has invited me to the opening of a new club with her!"

Raven looked back to see all three boys quickly walking over._ Gods DAMN…_

"Sweet! Count us in!" Beast boy hopped over to Raven's side, pumping his arms in the air. Robin walked up to Starfire, a little too close for Raven's liking. To her surprise, she found herself linking arms with Starfire and pulling her closer.

"Sorry guys. Girls' night out." Raven breathed an inward sigh of relief at the quick recovery. "Besides, the club doesn't allow _children._" She tossed a glare at BB, who was staring at Raven oddly. "What?" _Oh CRAP. _Linking arms with Starfire had pulled one half of her cloak back. While she was frozen in that moment of realization, BB reached over and pulled back the other half for a better look.

"Whoa…Raven…what are…" Beast Boy trailed off in mid-sentence and froze, his eyes wide.

Raven stood there in shock as all three boys started staring. She was wearing a pair of black boots, black khakis and a blue spaghetti-string top that showed her shoulders and a surprising amount of navel. All three boys leaned over slightly for a better look. Beast Boy was starting to drool. Raven pulled her cloak out of his unresisting grip and gave the back of his head a solid smack. He toppled onto the floor with a satisfying 'thump.'

"If you three are done _gawking…_" Raven turned and quickly led Starfire out of the tower. Starfire tossed a wave back to the guys as she was pulled out. Outside, the sky was clear with a warm breeze. Once they got their bearings, the two flew towards downtown, with Raven trying to block the feeling of embarrassment from her earlier actions. _Was I being… jealous? No. Yes. Damn. _Raven peeked at Starfire. Her eyes were wide, taking in the sight of the city beneath her, her hair flowing out behind her in the wind. Despite having flown her whole life, Starfire always seemed to treat each flight as her first. Looking at her like that, so happy, so carefree, so…_Argh._ Raven wrenched herself back to reality as the club came into view._ This is getting ridiculous._


	3. Reluctant partygoer

Raven took in the scene before her. The club that she heard was supposed to be quiet, dark and more than a little gothic was lit up like a Christmas tree. A bona-fide red carpet flanked by a mob of cameramen stretched from the door to the street. She could pick out several local personalities walking in, waving to their respective fans that were squeezed into a huge line that disappeared around the corner of the building and continued out of sight. The club, _The Desert Rose, _which she had heard about from one of the small poetry clubs that she liked to attend, looked to her like the tackiest place she ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on. As she turned around to go home, she caught a look at Starfire's face. She was staring at it, open-mouthed, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. _Only you…I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this. _Raven thought to herself with a shrug and a smirk. "Starfire?"

"Raven…it is…WONDERFUL!" Starfire jumped the distance between them and grabbed Raven's arm. "Let us go inside at once!"

"Umm… Alright…" _The things I do for you…_

Raven allowed the excitable alien to pull her across the street towards the waiting club. Approaching the first row of bouncers, Raven watched them do a double take as they recognized the famous duo. They all but tripped over each other as they scrambled out of the way and waved the two girls forward. The second they set foot on the carpet however, the media and waiting partygoers caught sight of them and the noise level increased tenfold. Despite the noise, incessant questions and obnoxious camera flashes, Raven was able to keep it together long enough to drag the now-distracted Star into the club. Once inside the huge, multi-storied affair, she managed to find a table that both overlooked the dance floor and offered some semblance of privacy.

Raven barely had time to drape her cloak over the chair next to her before Starfire grabbed her arm. "Come, friend, let us dance together to this wonderful music!"

_Whoa no, going to a club like this is one thing but…DANCING? _"Umm…Star…I don't dance."

"Don't be silly! With Trigon defeated, you no longer need to worry about your emotions affecting your powers, correct?"

_I wish that was completely true…_"It's not about my emotions, Star. I just…don't dance."

"Oh. You…have never danced before?" Raven merely nodded. Starfire looked crestfallen for a moment, than looked at Raven with a twinkle in her eye that made Raven take a step back. "Than I will have the honor of instructing you in the ways of the dance!"

If Starfire hadn't started tugging Raven towards the dance floor at that very moment, she would've caught the look of pure horror on Raven's face. Once they got down to the dance floor proper, however, a problem presented itself. It was packed solid. It _might_ have been a problem, however, for a human, but not for someone from Tamaran. Starfire merely floated out above the packed dancers and started dancing in mid-air.

_Oh no…_Raven quickly clapped a hand over her eyes. _This can't end well…_Peeking out between her fingers, the thought was quickly dropped, followed by her hand to her side, and her jaw to the floor. There, flying a safe distance above the heads of the people below, Starfire danced. Not swinging her arms wildly, or hopping up and down or one of the hundred other bizarre contortions Raven had witnessed during Star's earlier attempts. Just…dancing. Beautifully. Arms above her, Starfire weaved gracefully through the air in tune with the music, moving slowly through a routine so perfect it had to have been rehearsed. _Did she practice? For tonight? For me?_ Raven shook herself back to reality as Starfire floated back towards her.

"You see, friend Raven? It is quite simple and very enjoyable! There is no need to be embarrassed."

It wasn't until the last statement that Raven realized she was blushing. _No, no, no, no, NO! I am NOT doing this! I'm not…_Raven looked at Starfire's outstretched hand, and unconsciously reached for it. Starfire reached out, clasped Raven's hand, and pulled her out into the air above the crowd. Raven gasped as she noticed that a lot of people had taken notice and were staring at the two of them. _Focus on Starfire. Focus on Starfire._ It was all she could she do to keep herself aloft as Starfire tried to guide her stiff form through the air.

"Raven…"

"Y-Yes?" Raven looked up to see Starfire with a sad look on her face.

"With your emotions free, why do you still hold back?"

"I'm sorry, Star. I'm just not used to…all this. But…if it makes you happy, then I'll try, just this once." Starfire was smiling once again, and inwardly, Raven brightened a little as well. "Alright then. Maybe…like this?"

Raven pulled Starfire closer and fumbled into what looked like something more fitting a formal ballroom dance. Then, slowly, painstakingly, they began to dance together. Moving carefully through the air, so close to Starfire's smiling face, Raven began to slowly unwind the restrictions she had had woven over her emotions over the course of her life. Little by little, the dance became more fluid, more spontaneous. Soon Raven was flying freely, spinning, dipping, and dancing around Starfire. Looking into Raven's eyes, Starfire saw, for perhaps the very first time, her own joy reflected there. As she twirled close to Raven, Star leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Is this not better?"

And it was. For the first time in her life, Raven felt pure, unmitigated happiness, without having to worry that same happiness would result in something blowing up or someone being hurt. It was wonderful. It was perfect. For one glorious moment, the sum of existence was the music, the dance, and Starfire's smiling face. Not caring one wit what anyone might see or think, not that she even registered the outside world, Raven reached over to Starfire and slipped her arms around her waist, pulling her close. She saw Starfire's blushing face moving closer to hers as she leaned forward. And then her perfect world exploded.

She was suddenly twisted around as dust and debris flew past. Looking up, he realized Starfire had turned them around, using her own body to shield raven. Stunned, Raven could only watch as flying objects pelted the people below. After a moment, she pushed away from Starfire and surveyed the scene. Dust was everywhere, the sounds of people in pain making her insides twist as she realized she might have been able to raise a shield in time if she hadn't abandoned all sense just for one dance.

"Are you injured, Raven?"

Raven turned back to Starfire and unconsciously raised her hand to the girl's face, a black aura flickering into existence around her hand as she healed a small gash on the side of her head that was leaking blood into her hair. Starfire raised a hand to her head as well and looked surprised when it came away bloody.

"I'm fine, Star." Raven responded, suddenly reverting to her usual flat, emotionless tone.

"Thank you, friend." Starfire looked at Raven askance, as she noticed the change in tone. "But we really should-"

Both titans turned at the sound of concrete being broken. There, in the middle of a huge hole in the club wall, a hulking figure grabbed the sides of the opening he had made and leaned inside. The two girls instantly recognized the face, and the cheap-sounding depth in his voice.

"OH YEEEAH! Time for Adonis to rock the house!"


	4. Red eyed warden

For a moment, Raven could only stare at Adonis' sudden appearance. Then, when he turned to look at her, his eyes widened and he flashed an ugly smile at her. That was all she needed to launch a beam of black energy at him. He crossed his arms in front of his face and stood his ground, only to have the beam whip around and open up into the shape of a bird's talons, grabbing one of his legs and flinging him out into the parking lot. Raven and Starfire quickly followed the tumbling figure out, flying side-by-side. Out in the parking lot, the two watched Adonis pull himself to his feet and flex his mechanical arms.

"You're gonna have to do better, little girls, if you want to fight ADONIS!"

Starfire tensed, and Raven shot a hand out to hold her back. "He's too strong. Stay out of reach until the others get here."

Starfire nodded and flew straight up before throwing a cluster of starbolts at Adonis. He began swatting them out of the air. When the last wisps of bio-plasma dissipated, Raven saw the paint on his hands wasn't even singed.

"Upgraded your suit, I see."

"I'm back, and badder than ever!" Once again, he flexed.

"They do say clothes make the man. Or in this case, make up for lack thereof."

Adonis howled and charged straight for Raven, who responded by flying straight at him. As they moved closer, two cars were enveloped in black energy and took into the air, trailing behind Raven. Just as Adonis pulled his arm back to swing, Raven stopped in mid-air and her form became an indistinct black mass. Adonis' eyes widened – and the two cars, no longer under her control but propelled by inertia, passed harmlessly through her and smashed into Adonis, pushing him back and burying him under their weight. Raven floated up to Starfire and reformed in a defensive stance, knowing he wouldn't stay down long. She was right. The girls watched as the two cars shifted – then one of them was suddenly flying towards them. Raven began her chant, but seeing as the car was coming too fast to finish and focus her mind properly, Starfire quickly pushed her out of the way before dodging to the side herself. Raven tumbled through the air before catching and righting herself, turning back towards where Starfire was. She wasn't there. She was on the ground, being choked by Adonis.

"Starfire!"

"Huh? Oops, wrong one." Adonis casually wrapped one hand over Starfire's head and slammed it into the concrete, before pulling back and throwing her through the nearest wall.

"Damn you!" Raven's eyes glowed brightly as she raised a hand. Thrusting it forward, a line of force lashing out like a whip. It slammed into Adonis' armored chest with a huge _CRACK._ Pulling her arm back, she repeated the motion again and again as Adonis struggled towards her under the assault. Closing the distance between them, he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Raven's arms, pulling them wide.

"Whoa! You really let yourself go! Since it's just the two of us now, how about a date?"

Raven grimaced at the contact, then smirked at a flicker of motion behind him. Starfire flew up with a yell and a two-handed slam aimed at his head. But faster than Raven thought possible, he threw her aside and turned, interrupting Starfire's charge with a backhand that sent her flying in the opposite direction. Dazed from hitting the ground, Raven could only watch as Adonis stomped over to her friend. Starfire was shaking her head, trying to rise, as one of Adonis' oversized feet crashed down on her back, pushing her into her pavement. Starfire tried to stand back up, but he stomped on her again and again, continuing even after she stopped trying to rise.

"STOP IT!"

Adonis merely looked over his shoulder, tossing her an ugly smile, and resumed kicking Starfire. Raven tried to use her powers, but the sight of Starfire being mercilessly beaten kept her from focusing. Her head began to hurt. Her heart twisted in her chest. Her vision blurred.

_Stop it…Stop it…Stop it…_ Adonis raised his foot once more. A tiny black bead, no larger than a marble, slammed into the small of his back and sent him into a parked car, the metal folding itself around him from the depth of the impact. Tearing himself free, Adonis opened his mouth to scream at the pale girl standing over Starfire – and froze.

Raven turned towards him. Without her cloak, there was nothing to hide her appearance. Her skin seemed paler then usual, almost translucent. Long hair blew in the breeze. Delicate fingers ended with small, sharply pointed claws. And most strikingly, four eyes, glowing red, the second pair in the middle of her forehead. She stared at him, and her new eyes only enhanced the look of contempt, disgust, and pure, undiluted hatred. Her head shook a slow 'no' and she spoke quietly, but with a harshness to it that made Adonis feel like something was clawing it's way into his skull through his ears.

"Men. You just never listen…"

Adonis' jaw worked, but no sound came out. He could only stare. Pulling himself to his feet, he took a slow step towards her, and another. Raven lazily lifted one hand and pointed a finger at Adonis. A thin black line shot out, punching right through his armored leg and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Now, here I was, having a nice little dance with my dear friend Starfire…"

Raven began to walk towards Adonis as he tried to pull the line out of his leg without success. A second finger was raised, and a barbed line went through his arm, causing it to spark in protest before falling limp. Adonis looked up at the approaching girl, fear plain on his face.

"When **someone **went and interrupted us right when it was getting interesting…"

"Wha, what, how did-"

"And you didn't even have the decency to say…" Raven's mouth split into a wide grin, revealing a set of pointy teeth with prominent fangs. "May I **cut in**?"

Another line whistled through the air, piercing his chest just off to one side. Adonis shrieked and began to flail at the black energy, trying to dislodge the lines that held him down. They didn't budge.

"Ooooo…Forgot just how _scrawny _you really are in there. Maybe…a little to the left?"

One more line, needle-thin, hit him dead center and continued out his back. Adonis' face twisted in pain, and his body shook as much as his bonds allowed before he began coughing, blood hitting the pavement in front of him.

"S-st-stop it…"

Raven's eyes narrowed and she leaned forward slightly. Then she raised the hand that had thrown the lines and wiggled the one finger that didn't have a line attached to it. She smirked, and Adonis' face paled.

"N-no no no youcan't youwon't THIS ISN"T HAPPENING!" The fake depth had finally dropped from his voice, replaced by obvious terror.

Energy began to gather around her hand. She raised the hand holding the lines and wiggled her fingers. Adonis' body twisted and jerked upright like a puppet on a string, drawing a fresh gasp of pain as the line in his chest shifted.

"I can. I will. And I'm going to enjoy it."

A black spear flew from her hand. Adonis screamed. A flash of green suddenly intercepted the attack a moment before it would've hit, and Raven whirled on the source. Starfire had pulled herself to her feet, swaying and almost falling, her eyes flickering with the after-energies of the beams she had fired.

"R-Raven. Stop. You have to-" Starfire swayed once more and began to fall. Before she hit the ground, she found herself in Raven's arms. Four red eyes locked with hers, but before she passed out, Starfire could see that they had lost the edge of malice, replaced with…sadness? Pain?

"Starfire! Damn! Hold on…" Raven raised a hand to the wounded girl's chest and began pouring healing energy into her. _Damn!_ _Rage or not, I should of gone to help her immediately! Damn it all…_The red glow began to fade from Raven's eyes.

A high-pitched scream from behind her made her turn. Looking up, she saw Adonis plummeting towards her, both hands clasped together above his head. Raven's grip tightened on Starfire, and put herself between the two. The red aura flared from her eyes once again.

_This time… _She raised a hand. _I'll be the shield…_A stream of black lightning burst from her hand as Adonis almost came close enough to reach out and grab her. Adonis screamed in pain, and something attached to his belt shattered, dousing Raven with something cold and wet. His armor cracking loudly before crumbling completely, leaving a much smaller Adonis sprawled out cold on the pavement a fair distance away.

_I'm sorry…_Exhausted, Raven lowered Starfire to the ground and kneeled next to her. She still had one hand on Starfire's arm, and she pulled it from the warm skin with no small amount of reluctance. She could hear her friends approaching, calling to her. Darkness creeping at the edges of her vision, she allowed herself to fall next to her friend as weariness began to drag her down.

_But real or not, I can't let this go on…_

And then, merciful sleep.


	5. A point of light in the dead of night

Uumm...Haven't really planned the story out past this point, but this is by no means the end.

I've also never wrote an emotional scene like this, and once I did, I couldn't bring myself to change anything, so I hope I got it right.

(I will admit to getting a little teary myself as I wrote it, so I'm taking that as a good sign)

* * *

Raven leaned back on her bed, stretching her arms before wrapping them back around her lover. Raven giggled, leaning down to kiss Starfire's shoulder, which was covered in cuts from the same claws that now caressed Starfire's midsection. She stole a glance at the door, and the blood that ran underneath it from the hallway outside. 

_They just wouldn't leave us alone…_

She squeezed Starfire to her chest, pushing a stray lock of hair away that had fallen over blank, lifeless eyes.

_But we're all alone now…Starfire… Starfire…_

* * *

"STARFIRE!" Raven snapped awake, flailing at the air and gasping for breath. _Where?_

"Raven! Please! It is all right! You are home, safe!"

Warm arms had wrapped around her, holding her still. Raven turned her head to see Starfire's eyes looking into hers, bright and very much alive.

"Starfire…" Raven shook as the memories of the previous night came flooding back, mixing with the nightmare that was still fresh in her mind. In response, Starfire sat on the bed next to her at wrapped her in a proper hug.

"I am alright, friend Raven. Do not be worried."

_She's alright…_Raven could feel her warmth, her breath on her neck. She allowed herself to relax, to sink into the embrace. The vision of her lying in bed, next to Starfire's cold corpse, returned in sharp focus. _I can't…I want it to stay like this…but I can't…_

Slowly, sadly, Raven pulled herself from the embrace and looked over at Starfire. Other than some white patches, some small bandages and an ugly bruise or two, she looked alright, and was looking at Raven with undisguised concern.

_No…damn…stop doing that…_Though she knew she didn't mean it. 

"Starfire…You're…really ok?"

"Yes friend. The others arrived just after you fainted and brought us home for treatment. Cyborg says I will be fine with rest…" Starfire's voice trailed off suddenly.

"What is it?"

Wordlessly, Starfire stood and reached over to a table at her side. Lifting a small mirror, she handed it to Raven, who took it as she looked at the nervous expression that had suddenly appeared on Starfire's face. She looked down at her reflection, and screamed, dropping the mirror to shatter on the floor.

Four red eyes had looked back at her.

"St-Starfire…what? How?" Starfire sat back on the bed and held Raven's hands with her own.

"When you had been brought back, you were covered in a chemical Adonis had been carrying with him. Cyborg tells me that it was designed to stop cells from being altered in any way. Adonis had apparently planned to expose Beast Boy to it when we had responded to the attack on the club, to keep him from shifting his shape. But he did not count on us being there."

"I remember…my last attack. I felt something douse me."

"Cyborg also said that because your cells had already…changed, the chemical instead locked you into this state."

_Locked in? I'm going to stay like this? Looking like THIS?_

Raven wrenched herself away, turning to keep Starfire from looking at her face.

"Raven?" Starfire began to edge around the bed. Raven shifted to keep her back to her.

"Starfire…please."

"You know your appearance does not matter to me. You are still my dear friend Raven."

"Please…just…I need to be alone."

Starfire stomped around the bed and grabbed raven by the shoulders, forcing her to turn and look directly at her. Raven tried to look away, but found a warm hand on her cheek, guiding her back to that look of care and concern.

"Haven't you been alone long enough?"

Four red eyes stared into green, wavered, and broke. Raven fell forwards and wrapped her arms around Starfire, burying her face into her chest. Starfire reached out to hold Raven still as she began to shake, hearing quiet sobs escape the pale girl. She continued to hold on as the sobs slowed, then stopped. Starfire gently lifted Raven's face just enough to see that she had fallen asleep. Carefully, she lifted Raven up and tried to place her back in her bed, but even asleep, she refused to let go. Not wanting to disturb her, Starfire pulled a sheet away with a free hand, lowering herself into bed with Raven still attached. Looking down at Raven, her head resting on Starfire's chest, she reached down and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, tucking it back behind an ear.

"Why, Raven?" She whispered, stroking her hair softly. "Why did you insist on thinking you were alone? Why then? And why now?

She pulled the sheet back over them both, and put her arm back around Raven. A look of pain flashed behind her closed eyes, and Starfire gave her a gentle squeeze, watching the look fade away before closing her own eyes and drifting to sleep.


	6. An end to uncertainty

Mmmm…… 

Raven slowly stirred. She was comfortable, more so than she could ever recall. She knew she was in her room, in bed. It was warm, and soft, and-

_Wait. Since when does my bed have a heartbeat? _Raven cracked her eyes open. She was pressed against something. _Another nightmare? No…_ She looked up. Smiling in contented sleep, Starfire's face looked down at her. They were wrapped around each other, Raven's head having been resting on Starfire's chest. _Oh. She said…Then I…I must have fainted._ Raven was glad Starfire was asleep, because she could feel her cheeks getting warm. _I should get up…I need to get to my mirror and deal with this properly. But that would mean moving…but…maybe…five more minutes._ Raven lowered her head back onto Starfire's chest and nuzzled, just a little.

Thirty minutes later…

_Okay…MOVE! …Crap. Just a little? Alright, just one hand then._ Raven tried to wriggle the fingers on her left hand, only to realize that particular hand had somehow found it's way onto Starfire's back, underneath her shirt. And by wriggle, she meant, 'start making slow, lazy strokes across the small of her back.' _…Traitor_. Carefully, she brought the hand in line and began pulling it down and out of Starfire's shirt. Down, unfortunately, also meant, 'onto her butt.' _NO NO NO NO NO..._ -squeeze- _Damn it, you're not supposed to go around groping people's asses without their permission!_ She pulled the hand further, sliding over a hip. _Fine. Get it out of your system_. **--squeeze**-- _Happy now? …yeeaaaaahhh…_

Starfire began to stir. "Mmmmmm…R-"

Raven flinched, preparing for the worst.

"-aven"

"Wha?" Raven's head shot up in time the catch Starfire licking her lips. _Oooookay. Now I REALLY need to get to my mirror. _Carefully, Raven pulled herself off to one side, looking down at the sleeping Starfire. She was sprawled out, her hair a mess, her clothes from the night before still on and quite wrinkled. It was…_Beautiful. Yep. It's official. I'm INSANE._

Raven slid carefully off the bed and towards a table at the far end of the room. She resisted the urge to look back, but was unable to keep a hand from going onto her chest, feeling Starfire's warmth that had soaked into her over the hours. Lifting a small, ornate hand mirror from a now-kept-locked drawer, she lifted it to her face and disappeared in a swirl of black energy.

* * *

Trudging across the landscape, Raven noticed her mind seemed somewhat…brighter. The stars, once cold and distant, seemed closer, brighter. The ground beneath her feet had soft soil now, grass, and even a few blue-leafed flowering trees. Trying to focus on the task at hand, she called out, summoning the incarnations of her emotions forwards. A few at first, then more and more as emotions once heavily restricted now flew freely through the air. 

"Right. Now you know why I'm here. I have to-" She was tackled from the side and found herself in a headlock.

"STUPID! The HELL you think you're doing?" A dark green-cloaked Raven yelled down at her as she tried to wrangle herself free.

"I… oompf…came down here to sort that out!" Raven pulled herself free, smoothing her cloak as she did and glaring at Brave. "This…infatuation…is getting out of hand. I have to put a stop to it. The things this is making me do are getting out of control."

"Like…like…Arrrrgghhhh!" Green made a fist and brought it down on Raven's head.

"Like I said. I-"

"Umm…I don't think the groping is what she's yelling about…" Timid offered before darting behind another figure when Raven looked her way.

"Then what…"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe, running away FROM THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE!"

"WHAT?" Raven gulped. As she looked around, she now noticed that the majority of emotions were **glaring **at her. Even Happy was pouting.

"Let me spell it out for you. You wake up in the arms of the girl you love-"

"I DO NOT love Starfire." Interrupted Raven.

"Then, you run off to your mirror, a portal into your own mind, used to gain insight into your truest self, looking for an excuse, **any excuse,** to get rid of those feelings!"

Raven gulped. As much as she hated to admit it, she **was **in love with Starfire. She looked over her shoulder as another emotion stepped forward.

"Finally. Someone I can count on to be rational."

"Of course." Wise adjusted her glasses. "In the past, whenever you needed to sort out a problem, particularly one dealing with your emotions, you could always count on me for an objective opinion. In the vast majority of cases, I advised you to continue restricting your ability to feel emotions, as a sudden surge of **any **emotion would cause an uncontrolled release of telekinetic power."

The collected emotions grumbled and started mumbling to each other.

"Good. Now about Starfire."

"Yes. In the matter of the developing feelings towards Starfire, and your desire to curb said emotions…" Wise removed her glasses and wiped them clean. "It is my strong belief that you are a complete and utter **moron**."

"B-Wh-WHAT?" Raven sputtered and reeled back, nearly loosing her footing, and the other emotions were just as shocked at the outburst.

"Right. Let's review, shall we?" A large chalkboard appeared behind Wise. "First, your father."

Happy jumped forward, and with arms blurring, produced a colorful, scowling Trigon.

"He died, his essence shredded and scattered across the multiverse."

Happy drew a huge white raven, and X'ed out Trigon's eyes.

"Thus, you were free to experience all emotions freely, save rage, which would be forever be tied to your demonic blood for as long as you live."

A chalk Raven now danced on the board through a field of flowers, hand-in-hand with Starfire.

"Correct so far?" Raven opened her mouth to speak, and Wise smacked her over her head with a ruler. "Of course it is. Now…"

"H-Hold on! I-" Raven raised her arms to fend of any more rulers, but Wise interrupted with a single word.

"Fear."

"What?"

"You. Are. Afraid. That's why you won't confess your feeling to Starfire, or to yourself. To be more specific, the fear of rejection and the ensuing heartache, amplified by your now-released emotions, is holding you back from taking a risk which could lead to, well…"

Happy jumped back, forth, over, and under the board before moving away. The board showed Raven asleep on Starfire's chest, smiling in perfect contentment. The image, however, was more than a simple picture. It also captured what Raven had felt then, and that feeling radiated out from the picture. Washing over Raven, making her moan softly, dropping her to her knees and making her wrap her arms around herself. She stared up at the board, wide-eyed.

"C-Could I? Could we?" She looked around, taking in all the assembled emotions.

"YES!" The assembled emotions replied at once.

"Alright then, if you're still in doubt. Your first fear, rejection by way of demonic heritage."

"Duh, this is Starfire we're talking about!" Happy pointed with both hands at her sleeping face.

"Two. You are both female. Love is an emotion, and true love is unrestricted by base limitations such as race or gender. While you may not know if Starfire is capable of having romantic feelings towards another woman, you could try making the effort to find out for certain."

"Mmmm…Raven…Tasty!" Happy turned her back to Raven, hugged herself and began making exaggerated kissing and slurping sounds.

"Three. Robin"

"Robin…Oh **crap.** If…if I just tell Starfire that I love her, it'd be asking her to choose between us! Two close friends…it would tear her apart! I could never do that!"

"Remember, however, you don't know the full extent of their feelings for each other. And the longer you wait…"

"The longer that gel-haired obsessive-compulsive angst-ridden bo-staff-up-the-arse featherbrain is going to have to work her over!" Brave had rushed back over to Raven and began shaking her by her shoulders so hard her head was bouncing back and forth. "You can't let that nitwit have OUR Starfire!"

Raven tossed Brave off, stood, and looked at the assembled emotions.

"Besides, you just said you loved her."

Raven turned back to gawk at Wise, who was casually wiping her glasses.

"I…I did…I…I love her." Raven swooned and fell, only to be caught by Brave. "Could I do this?"

"Hell YEAH! You gotta fight for what you want!"

"For snuggles and cuddles!"

"For an end to uncertainty and indecision."

"And pity the poor bastards that try to harm her."

Raven turned and gaped. Rage was there, leaning against a tree, smirking. She kept turning. Every emotion was nodding their assent, offering words of encouragement.

"Now. Say it. Say it with certainty and without hesitation."

"Once more, with feeling!"

"Awaiting orders to get some nookie with extreme prejudice, sir!"

Raven pulled off her hood. She looked to the starry sky above, and then down to her cloak. Swirls of white rippled across the fabric. She looked ahead, seemingly at nothing, but picturing the object of her affection clearly.

"**I. Love. Starfire."**

A cheer went up from the assembled emotion, a cheer that followed Raven as she walked calmly and swiftly to the door that led back to the real world.

"It'll work. She'll make it work."

The emotions turned back to Wise after Raven had passed through the portal.

"Umm…H-How do you know for sure?"

Wise merely smiled and pointed behind her. There, a presence was in the air. Not yet fully formed, a cloak could be seen fluttering in the air. A cloak that hadn't been there before, that flickered in the starlight, a bright emerald green. The color of a certain girl's eyes.


	7. Bright new day

A swirl of energy silently announced Raven's return. She took a moment to smooth out her cloak as she looked around. Starfire was sprawled out on the bed, her head leaning over one side. Raven walked over and kneeled on the floor next to her, studying her for the first time as someone who loved her, instead of simply as a friend. Before, she was just cute and perky. Now, she was simply beautiful. Warm, caring, always thinking about the well-being of those around her. She was something that Raven was pulled to…no. Raven felt for a moment as if she had always been incomplete, and she had finally found the missing piece. Raven sighed.

_So **this **is what those poets kept going on about…_ Standing, she went to the window and pulled the overly thick blinds aside. The sun was just starting to rise, a new day. _Ha, how poetic can you get? _Raven pulled the window open, smelling the salt air coming in from the bay. _A good start…now…let's see about something more substantial…_

Raven returned to Starfire's side and leaned down.

"Starfiiirree…" She whispered.

"Hmmmm…." Starfire stirred slightly.

"Starfire…" She was louder, but only a little.

Starfire mumbled something in her native language that Raven couldn't make heads or tails of. _Maybe…A kiss for the sleeping beauty? _Despite herself, Raven giggled, then giggled again after realizing what she did. At the sound, Starfire giggled in her sleep too, and Raven had to press both hands over her mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter. _Nope, can't get ahead of myself. Kissing her in her sleep would be underhanded anyways…at least…on her lips…_Unable to resist, Raven took a glance to make sure Starfire's eyes were still shut, then leaned down to gently brush one bare patch of shoulder with her lips. She pulled back feeling warm, her mind spinning. _I…just kissed Starfire… _Raven leaned back, and fell right off the bed in her daze.

"Mmmmm…Raven?" Raven looked up to see Starfire turning over to look at her. "Do you often sleep on the floor?"

Raven hoped to whatever otherworldly powers that might be watching that Starfire didn't notice the guilty look on her face. She tried to compose herself as she sat up, and tried to resist following Starfire's curves when she yawned and stretched. _Never thought about **that **before…Now I'm **really **getting ahead of myself…_

"Raven…what time is it?"

"Just before eight o'clock." _Meditation. Great for clearing the mind, focusing your energies, and quick recovery after almost being caught nibbling on someone in their sleep._

"Mmmm…I should get dressed."

"Yeah, me too." _I have some things that would look nice on you… _

"And I should bathe as well after that battle."

"Yeah, I'm a mess too." _You could use my shower…_

"Then I will see you for breakfast?"

"Of course. See you in a few." _I could really go for some Tamarian right now…_

Starfire skipped towards the door, but stopped at a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Ah…Starfire, when you woke up and saw…me, you didn't seem startled or worried in the least."

"Why would I have been?"

"Well…"

"I knew it was you, friend Raven. I have always felt safest when you are near. That will never change."

"…Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"You've…always been kind to me, and you're probably the only person that ever really tried to understand me…and…when my emotions were sealed, I never let it show…but you helped me, more than you realize. You were there for me when I pretended not to care, you were there for me even when I was being a pain. Just…thank you. For everything."

Raven quickly stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around Starfire. After a moment of surprise, Starfire returned the gesture and the two stood there, enjoying the moment. Soon, Starfire was flying towards her room, laughing and twirling in the air, nearly colliding with Cyborg as she sped through the corridors.

"She's even more Starfire than usual this morning. Guess that must mean Raven is alright too." Cyborg rubbed the flesh half of his head before continuing downstairs, listening to Starfire start singing something in Tamarian as she entered her room.

Back in her room, Raven was soaking in the shower as she thought about what she had said. A short while ago, she never would have spoken so freely about her feelings for someone else. _But I guess that's just the effect you have on me…and by the way…what the **hell **was that? You can use my shower, heh heh heh…I promise not to peek. Peek? I wanted to do a **lot** more than peek. I wanted her to go in first…I would slip in after a moment…press myself against her back, wrap my arms around her or grab her by the hips and dig my fingers in…kiss her, on the neck this time, find a nice sensitive spot to caress…listen to her say my name as I…_

"Raven?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Raven! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! You just startled me!"

"I am sorry. I wanted to see if you were ready yet."

"J-just a minute, Star."

"Alright. Again, I am sorry for intruding."

Peeking around the curtains on her shower, Raven caught the ends of Starfire's hair disappear out the bathroom door. Turning the water off, wrapping a tower around herself instead of her bathrobe, she enjoyed the blush on Starfire's face as she walked out of the bathroom and moved to get dressed. She stopped in front of her dresser, trying to keep a straight face as she looked at the blushing girl and raised a hand to take off the towel. Starfire nearly tripped, blushing deeper and babbling apologies as she rushed out the door. Flicking the door lock with a black spark, Raven dropped the tower and quickly dressed, laughing inwardly. After joining Starfire in the hall, Raven couldn't help but smile at the blush that was still on Starfire's cheeks.

_I'll get you my pretty…and your cute little butt too! _

…_Stop doing that already…_


	8. confession and ?

_

* * *

_

_I've never done a scene like this before, so I hope I got it convey the emotions I wanted. Thanks for the comments so far, please keep them coming _

_

* * *

Cyborg and Beastboy squabbling, check. Robin pretending not to notice as he eats breakfast, check. Starfire…_

Starfire looked back at Raven when she noticed she hadn't followed her into the common room, tilting her head with the cutest looking curious expression on her face.

_Being Starfire. Check._

Raven smiled and walked forward towards the kitchen area, bidding kettle to fill and teabags to float over with a wave of her hand. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Starfire dove into the fridge and began pulling out even more than usual for her, but then paused and looked back.

"Raven, would you like me to make you something this morning?"

"Sure, Starfire."

Starfire finished digging food out of the fridge and began to make something with all the odd ingredients. Strangely enough, Raven imagined she would like it, whatever it turned out to be. Turning back to see her kettle still warming, she reached out to sort through the different flavors, and bumped into Beastboy, who had tried to slip past her at the wrong moment. She glared down at him and opened her mouth to berate him for the hundredth time, and he responded by yelling at the top of his lungs, jumping over the counter and landing in the shape of a velociraptor, baring his teeth. Robin looked up, expecting a fight over the remote. Instead, he ended up jumping next to Beastboy, his hand already reaching to his belt.

"Beastboy? Robin? What are-" Starfire looked up from her cooking and walked towards her oddly acting friends.

"Starfire! Look out!" Robin tensed, a birdarang appearing in his hand.

"What is disturbing you so, friend Robin?" Starfire looked back and forth between Robin and Raven, confusion plain on her face.

Raven was completely taken aback. She could only stare at her friends before she realized what was happening.

"Starfire. They mean this…" Raven pointed to her face.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy there guys!" Cyborg jumped the couch and ran between them, waving his arms frantically.

"Didn't you tell them?"

Cyborg began to laugh nervously.

"I guess in all the excitement, I might have forgot to tell you guys something…uhhh…my bad."

"Tell us what?"

"Adonis got a hold of some kinda gene-freezing chemical, so Raven is stuck in scary mode for the time being."

Robin raised an eyebrow and stared at Raven before putting the weapon away. Beastboy took an experimental sniff in Raven's direction before shifting back. Then all of them started glaring at Cyborg, who had already began backing up.

"You…forgot?" Raven's voice took on a slight edge.

"Ah ha ha…Yeah. Well…when we arrived at the club, Starfire was awake and insisted on carrying you back home, so after I took a sample and fed it into my computer for analysis, it was pretty late…so…"

"Oh…so she's just scary four-eyed Raven, and not scary four-eyed gonna have-us-for-lunch-with-fava-beans-Raven." Beastboy shifted to get behind Robin as Raven tossed a glare his way.

"Yes, **friends.**" Starfire floated up to the two boys, getting closer with every word. "Despite her appearance, she is still our **good friend Raven."** She was inches from Beastboy's face now.

Beastboy backed off a few steps and mumbled an apology. Robin stepped forward and tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she twisted away, not looking at him, floating back to stand next to Raven and deliberately ignoring the three boys while she resumed making breakfast.

"Um…Raven…I'm sorry, I just-"

"I know. You were just startled, that's all. So was I."

"You...were?"

"Yes. After spending the morning with Starfire, I had **almost** forgotten about it."

Ignoring the guilty look on Robin's face, Raven turned back to making tea. After eating breakfast in a surprising quiet room, Raven decided now was a good a time as any, and invited Starfire to join her in meditation. Walking up to the roof together, they floated into position, but Raven spoke up before they began.

"Starfire…"

"Yes Raven?"

"There's…something I've been wanting to…talk to you about."

"Oh? What is it about?"

"It's about…it's…something to do with…"

"Yes?"

"…"

"Raven?"

Raven looked across at the girl sitting beside her. Everything was perfect. The sun, the sky, the breeze. They were alone. And knowing Starfire, she would never laugh or joke about something so serious. But it was still so difficult to say. Raven closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and silently thinking _"Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos. Oh, and Starfire, I love you."_

"It's…difficult for me to say."

"It sounds serious."

"It is."

"Is it something bad?"

"It…could be. Or, it could be something wonderful. It depends."

"What does it depend on?" Starfire stared at her friend as if she was trying to read her mind.

"On you." Raven stood, turning to look out over the bay. _It really is a beautiful day… _"If you're alright with it…if you can…accept it. If you can even…feel the same way. Then it would be…glorious."

"And if I am not 'alright' with it?" Starfire stood and walked to Raven's side, reaching out to take her hand.

"Then it will be just as bad."

Starfire looked at Raven's face. She had seen her in meditation, she had seen her trying to ignore those around her. But she had never seemed so…distant, so wrapped up in her thoughts. She gave Raven's hand a gentle squeeze, and Raven smiled back, but it seemed halfhearted, almost forced.

"Then you must tell me. You should not burden yourself so, when you know that you can speak to me about anything."

**"****Yes. **I **have** to. I…just don't know how. And…some things aren't helping." Raven said, raising a hand to look at the small claws at the ends of her fingertips.

Starfire reached for the hand, pulling it to her cheek and leaning her head onto it. This time, she caught the bright blush that spread across Raven's cheeks.

"Some things…do not matter. In my experience, demons do not cry, blush, smile…or have friends."

"Thank you, Starfire. I…"

"Yes?" Starfire leaned forward, grinning, waiting to hear the secret.

"I'm in love."

Starfire eyes widened. Her jaw worked, but nothing came out. She could only stare at the bright blush on Raven's face and the look of embarrassment that was enhanced by the extra pair of eyes, all of which were darting around nervously.

"T…That IS glorious!" Starfire whooped and flew into the air, spinning and turning cartwheels around Raven, who could only stare at the display. Starfire floated back down, flying rings around the pale girl, before stopping so suddenly she could have left skid marks in thin air. "But…why would you hesitate to say it?"

"Because…the catch is…it's **whom** that I'm in love with is presenting certain…problems. Like what they would think, and how…certain others would react."

Starfire tilted her head and stared at Raven, her face scrunched up as she tried to absorb what Raven had said. She began floating back and forth, scratching her head thoughtfully before turning back and staring into Raven's eyes.

"You are…in love with someone the others would not approve of?"

"Well…no. But it would be…quite a surprise for them."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes." A huge grin spread across Raven's face.

"Is it…Cyborg?"

"Raven chuckled. "Nope."

"Beastboy?"

"Starfire…" Raven's voice had returned to it's past monotone.

"Yes?"

"Don't even joke about that."

Starfire giggled, and Raven allowed herself to smile. Inwardly, though, she was nervous. She really had no idea how Starfire would respond, or even how exactly to tell her.

"Are you…in love with Robin?"

Raven shook her head 'no.' She tried to measure Starfire's words, tried to get a sense of the feelings behind them. There was the curiosity, and a tinge of nervousness. But what exactly Starfire was expecting from Raven's answer, she couldn't tell. She wanted to tell Starfire flat-out, but a part of her was still holding back.

"Starfire, believe me. I **want** to tell you. I **need **to. It's just…complicated."

"How can it be? Love is the most wonderful emotion of all! Why would you not want to embrace the feeling?"

Raven walked up to Starfire, pulling her close and leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Starfire…after my father was destroyed, my emotions, all save rage, were freed from a curse he had placed upon me at birth. Once that happened, I went back, through meditation, to review the course of my life and understand everything that happened to me. To mourn for the tragedies that had happened. To laugh at the jokes I had heard. And…to understand my feelings for others. When I…tried to understand love, when I explored that emotion, it took me…in a rather…unexpected direction."

Starfire merely smiled down at Raven, and Raven smiled up at Starfire before she shut her eyes.

"So close your eyes, Starfire. And I'll tell you whom I care about, more than anything. Who I want to be with, forever. The one I love."

Raven felt Starfire tense slightly before she leaned her head down, closing her eyes. Reaching up, Raven pressed her lips against Starfire's in a deep kiss, trying to put all her newfound emotion into the clumsy, unfamiliar gesture. Starfire's eyes shot open, but she didn't break the kiss. Raven held the kiss as long as she dared before pulling back and closing her eyes, waiting for her response.

Starfire stared down at Raven's expectant face, seeing Raven's eyes tightly shut, feeling the tension in the arms around her, her mind trying to catch up to reality as she absorbed what had just happened. She opened her mouth, knowing she had to say something, say anything.

"Oh."


	9. Benefits of good karma

_Oh?_

Raven's mind spun. Cautiously, she opened one eye. Starfire was looking at her, swaying slightly, and blushing brightly. Raven opened the other three eyes.

"…Oh?"

Starfire stood straight and rigid for a moment before relaxing, her mouth working again, trying to say something more.

"I see…"

The two looked at each other, Raven the picture of expectation, Starfire seeing it and trying desperately to focus enough to form a sentence, with Raven, in turn, seeing Starfire's struggle to think straight. Raven decided to try to take some of the pressure off by stepping back and out of the embrace.

"…Yeah. I…imagine it comes as a surprise."

"It does."

Raven waited a moment as Starfire collected herself, watched her take a deep breath before looking straight at her, instead of simply staring into space. Once she saw Starfire fully in the moment, she decided to continue.

"I…like I said, it was unexpected. I…almost thought I might fall for Beastboy, but as my understanding of my emotions progressed, I found my feelings kept shifting back towards you. At first, I thought I was mistaken. Just switching friendly feelings for…deeper ones. And when I began to realize what I had started to feel for you…I was confused. And maybe a little…scared. But despite that, I couldn't let go of the feelings, no matter what I tried. So…I decided…to take a chance."

"Is that…is that why you invited me out? For a…date?"

"I…yes. I…wanted…a moment, just the two of us, to see what it would be like. Then, Adonis, and…this…and…Despite it all, when I finally understood what I felt for you, I knew I had to tell you, no matter what might happen."

"H-How long? Have you felt this way…about me?"

"Hmmm…Strictly speaking, probably shortly after we switched bodies during the incident with the Puppet King. You were…the very first person that I ever opened up to. You became the only person I could confide in after that. Then…just a few weeks ago, I started to understand what feelings I had been suppressing all that time. Then, last night, I…finally accepted my feelings for you. You stopped being just a comrade, just a friend. You were someone I…loved."

Starfire half sat, half fell to the ground as she tried to absorb everything she had just heard. Her mind was reeling from the surprise. And looking up, she could still she Raven, holding onto herself tightly, shaking slightly from nervousness, looking back down at her, waiting.

"I…do not know what to say."

"Then…don't say anything. Just…think about it for a while…and…and when you're ready, tell me. Tell me…if…if…you might be able…to love me in return."

With that, Raven quietly walked away, head bowed, back down into the Tower, leaving Starfire to stare out over the bay and decide, perhaps for the rest of her life, the course she would take.

* * *

Robin looked up from tinkering with his belt when Starfire walked back into the common room some time later. He was about to call her over, but stopped when he saw the expression on her face. She was completely out of it, deeper in thought than he had ever seen. She didn't even acknowledge his presence as she walked past him to the fridge. Without even looking at the handle, or inside the fridge, or in the cupboard she reached into, she pulled out a bottle of mustard, grabbed a straw, and sat, heavily, onto the couch. She was still staring into space when he walked over and sat next to her, not even glancing in his direction. 

"Ahhh…Starfire?"

Starfire turned, slowly. For a moment, she stared right through him as if he were invisible. Then her eyes came into focus, and she seemed to almost flinch.

"Starfire? Are you alright?"

Starfire stared at him a moment longer with an expression of…guilt? Robin thought for a moment she might've broken something with her alien strength, but that look…he had never seen that emotion in Starfire at quite this level, not even when talking about Blackfire. Starfire did sometimes feel her sister's behavior was partially her fault due to some imagined responsibility. Then, the look changed, as if Starfire was studying him very closely.

"I am fine." Starfire responded in a flat, emotionless voice that set off warning bells in Robins' mind. The look of scrutiny continued.

"Is there something wrong…with me?"

Starfire cringed, and Robin knew he had hit the mark. He took a moment to study Starfire in return. She seemed intensely nervous about something. They both sat in silence, staring into each other's eyes.

"R…Robin…"

"Yes?"

"…"

"What is it, Star?"

"It is…us. What…are we?"

"We're friends, right?"

That last remark got Robin an even more intense stare from Starfire, and he began wondering what exactly she was thinking about. He wondered…they had gone out a few times before, but only casually…and Starfire seemed to be thinking about him…Maybe…she was thinking about being more serious with him?

"Y-yes. And…"

"We like each other…"

Starfire shifted at those words, and Robin tried to think of the next thing to say, but by now, Starfire was squirming on the spot. So he decided on a different tactic. He leaned down and lightly kissed her bare shoulder. Starfire Shot out of her seat and immediately raised a hand to feel the spot he had kissed, staring at the spot with confusion and worry.

"I-I am sorry friend Robin but I have something important I must be doing…"

Starfire half-walked, half-ran out the door, leaving a very confused Robin staring at her retreating form. A small part of Robin's brain registered that she had stopped tacking on 'friend' after they had gone out for the first time.

* * *

Raven paced in her room, completely unable to meditate. _I'll probably never be able to meditate again after today…_

A knock on her door, and Raven jumped at the sound. It had been almost an hour since she had confessed to Starfire. Slowly, carefully, she walked to the door, almost hoping it was Cyborg or Beastboy, at least they could provide a moments' distraction. Raven opened it, and her heart skipped a beat. Starfire was standing in the hall, one hand rubbing a shoulder as if she had injured it.

"Raven, can I…"

Raven immediately opened the door, and Starfire rushed in. Closing the door behind her, Raven turned back to see Starfire pacing back and forth in front of her bed.

"Starfire?"

Starfire turned to look at her, then seemed to collapse, sitting heavily on the bed, her head bowed. Raven hurried over to her, seeing her raise her head to look at her, look back and run a hand over the bed sheets, still unmade from last night, then stare down at her own shoulder.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I…don't know."

"I…understand. It's…a lot to take in."

"It is not just that. It is also…Robin."

Raven carefully reached out, and seeing no signs of resistance, took one of Starfire's hands in her own.

"I'm sorry, Starfire. I knew this would happen, and I hate doing it to you."

"He…kissed me, right here, on my shoulder. It felt…nice. But…I remember dreaming about a kiss on my shoulder, and it was not Robin. That kiss also…felt nice. It also felt…different."

Starfire looked at the guilty blush on Raven's face, staring by habit into the two lower eyes before leaning onto Raven's shoulder.

"If it involved anyone else, I would have likely come to you for advice."

"I…just couldn't wait any longer, Star. I knew the longer I waited, the closer you two would become. I knew it would become even more painful for me **not **to tell you as time went on, and I knew it would be even worse for you to hear it."

"Raven…what are we?"

"That…is up to you. I don't want you to love me because you feel sorry for me. As long as you're happy, i'll be alright."

Starfire reached up to rub her shoulder once again. Then she looked up to Raven's face, studying her.

"It is such a difficult choice…to stay with something I know, or to risk myself on something unknown. To…take a chance…"

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Starfire ran a finger across Raven's cheek, reaching down to hold her by the shoulder. Pulling Raven down to her, Starfire shaking so much Raven had to wrap her arms around her, Starfire closed her lips over Raven's mouth in a deep kiss.


	10. Perspective

_Urrggg...angst...internal dialogue...emotion...the dark side of the script are they. easily they screw you up and make you think your work is a pile of crap. Please, keep those great comments coming, I'd appreciate if you really dig into my work, this is my first posted work, and I feel I really need the full critique on my writing.  
_

_ Anywho, almost stopped with the last chaptet, but it felt too sudden to end there, too many things to resovle before they could live happily ever after :) Maybe 1 or 2 more chapters to go, not counting a little sexy bit I'm trying to get just perfect (not lemon) cause they deserve it after all this. _

_Sorry Raven, I never planned things to be so angsty for you! bear with me a little while longer, then Star is all yours  
_

_

* * *

She kissed me..._

That was all that registered in Raven's mind before she lost herself in the kiss. Leaning forward, Raven lowered Starfire down, still in the kiss, laying her flat onto the bed. Shifting herself directly over Starfire, Raven pressed her body down, wrapping her arms around Starfire and squeezing the two of them together. Starfire moaned beneath her, and Raven dug into her lips with earnest.

"MmmMmmMmm…"

Raven gasped as Starfire suddenly pushed her up, breaking the kiss. Raven's mind spun as she realized she had been far too forceful.

"Raven…"

"Y-yes?"

Inwardly, Raven cursed, but stopped when Starfire's face broke into a wide grin.

"Need to breathe."

Raven sputtered as Starfire began to giggle. The giggling quickly turned to hysterical laughter, and Raven soon joined in, collapsing back on top of Starfire, unable to move as she shook, laughing louder, harder, and longer than she ever had in her entire life. And she loved every moment of it. After the laughter finally died down, Raven shifted over to lie at Starfire's side, turning her head to face her. Stafire, in turn, tilted her head to regard the girl lying next to her. For a few moments, they simply laid there, staring into each other's eyes, until Starfire pulled herself up into a sitting position. Raven quickly sat up too, concern in her eyes.

"That was…very nice."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"…"

"Starfire?"

"Raven, I…could love you. But please, I feel I need more time to think about all of this."

"Of course. I didn't expect it to be an easy choice for you. You…care…so easily. For everyone. I…can't imagine what it must be like for you…to make a choice that would make one person happy and another sad, especially when both are so close to you. Please, take as much times as you need...to make a decision you can be sure of."

"Thank you, Raven. I will try to have an answer for you soon."

With that, Starfire slowly rose and walked to the door, tensing as she reached for the controls. Raven stood and walked over to her.

"Starfire, don't worry. Just go with what your heart tells you. You will always be my friend, someone I care deeply for. That will never change, no matter what you decide."

Starfire turned back to face her, visibly relaxing. She pulled Raven into a gentle hug, holding it for a moment. She smiled and nodded once, then turned and left the room wordlessly.

Raven sighed, going back to sit on her bed and pulling herself into a meditative position.

_Today's topic: How can one little smile set off so much chaos. _

_That's easy. Because it's Starfire's smile. _

_And I never would've gotten this far without it._

* * *

Robin peeked around the corner as Starfire left Raven's room, heading for her own. Despite his better judgment, he had followed her when she had left him so suddenly. Seeing her go into Raven's room, he had thought she had gone to her for advice of some kind. After hearing the sudden laugher and seeing her walking out, much less agitated than when she when in, Robin relaxed and chided himself for spying on her. Deciding not to approach her again so quickly, Robin turned, lacing his fingers together behind his head and strutted off to the gym, grinning to himself as he imagined the course of his next conversation with Starfire.

* * *

Alone in her room, Starfire sat in an overstuffed chair with Silky sitting in her lap, burbling happily as Starfire idly stroked him. 

"What am I to do?"

Starfire leaned back to stare at the ceiling, trying to sort everything into their proper context, and getting a headache for her efforts. She looked down and scratched Silky on the chin, getting him to squirm around until he was looking straight at her, and she directed her thoughts to him.

"Raven loves me, strongly. I have always felt close to her, and when we danced, when she…kissed me, it felt so different from when I am near Robin. Robin…It feels pleasant to be with him. Just…pleasant. But only…just pleasant. Not like what I felt when Raven holds me. I could feel what she feels for me in her embrace, and in her kiss. I could see myself being with her, my emotions changing, feeling the same way for her as she does for me."

Standing suddenly, Silky fell from her lap, bouncing across the floor. Gasping in surprise, Starfire chased after him, scooping him up into her arms and soothing the surprised critter.

"But someone will be hurt, won't they…"

Standing, Starfire placed Silky back into his bed and turned to a photo of the group sitting on her nightstand. She regarded the faces looking back at her, their expressions.

"Robin has a…'crush?' on me. If Raven did not feel this way for me, our relationship might soon grow into something more serious, given time. If I choose him, I may love him, eventually, or I may not. I know Raven loves me, strongly, and yet I must admit the idea of falling in love with another female, even Raven, at first felt…strange."

She let herself fall onto her bed. Reaching up, one side, Robin's kiss. On the other, Raven's. The feelings behind them…and how she felt to each in turn.

"You were right, Raven. I do not like the thought of a choice between two I both care deeply about. But I must decide, and I must be sure. I must go with what is in my heart."

* * *

"Booyah! Who's the genius? I'm the genius!" 

Beastboy looked up to stare at Cyborg, who had jumped between him and the t.v. screen.

"Hey, genius, you're blocking the t.v."

"Why'd you wanna watch t.v…When you can watch the master at work!"

Cyborg did a standard issue victory dance while Beastboy tried to see around him. He gave up and shifted into a monkey, jumping on top of Cyborg's head and sitting down to watch from there.

"Hey now, somebody get this monkey off my back. Here I am, almost finished analyzing that nasty little chemical, and I can't even get one word of thanks."

"Thank you."

Raven appeared behind Cyborg. Beastboy screeched, shifted into rat form and ran under the couch. Cyborg was startled, but restrained himself from jumping away.

"Uhh...Heya Raven! It shouldn't be long before I whip up an antidote. You'll be back to normal before you know it."

"As normal as she can be…"

Raven glared as Beastboy ducked back behind the couch.

"Anyways, I came up to make a snack, you want anything?"

"Hmm…green ham and eggs would be nice…"

"Uh…that's green **eggs **and ham."

Raven glanced over as Beastboy floated up from behind cover, held by her powers. Flexing her fingers, Beastboy was forcibly shifted into a little green pig.

"Is it now?"

Raven flashed a fanged grin, and Beastboy squealed in terror. Twisting in mid-air, Raven allowed him to drop, and watched him tear out of the room as fast as he could, nearly knocking over Robin as he entered. She looked back to see Cyborg tensed up, and merely rolled all four eyes at him. He relaxed, chuckling as he walked towards the fridge. Raven moved to make tea, sneaking a look at her rival as he sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Raven?"

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Starfire?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason, just something I wanted to talk to her about. It's not important."

His words may have been dismissive, but Raven caught a tone in his voice that made her want to fly over and throttle him. He sounded almost…smug.

_And if I catch you talking to Starfire about your relationship with her with that same tone in your voice, Starfire won't **have**__to choose between two people. She'll have to choose between one person and several dozen little pieces._

Raven finished making her tea and took it with her as she left. Once safely in her room, she drank it down, relaxing in the comforting, familiar practice. She knew, though, there would be a moment, soon, that would change everything,


	11. Raven one, Robin zero

"Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for, and the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more." - Unknown

* * *

Later that evening, after combat practice, Robin eyed Starfire and Raven. Both had been very quiet during training. Nothing unusual for Raven, of course, but Starfire had barely said three words to him. When he thought about it, they both had been acting strangely lately, not saying much to each other, or to him. Warning bells were going off in his head. Robin never liked being out of the loop, all part of the detective mentality. Even now, after dinner, Starfire would usually be at her most talkative with everyone in attendance. Instead, she seemed to be deep in thought about something, and that something seemed to revolve around himself and Raven, who herself was avoiding talking to Robin even more than usual. Whatever it was, it seemed to weigh heavily on them both. And two teammates acting oddly was something he couldn't ignore. 

"Starfire, are you…feeling alright?"

At the mention of her name, Starfire looked around and focused on Robin, almost nervously. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin could see Raven tense – she was reading a book, but he could tell all her attention was on them. He also caught Starfire's tiny glance towards Raven.

"I am fine, friend Robin. Why…do you ask?"

Starfire was a horrible liar.

"You've just been very quiet lately. Is something the matter?"

Starfire lowered her head slightly, but Robin still saw another glance go Raven's way before she looked back at him.

"I…think I may have 'the cold.' I…have just not felt very active lately."

And even Beastboy could have caught that one. Robin stood and walked over to her. She seemed to almost shrink away from him. When he raised a hand and placed it on her forehead, he could feel her shake. She was trying to keep a straight face, but looking into her eyes, she looked like she was on the verge of panic.

"If you're not feeling well, maybe you should turn in early."

Robin looked over to see Raven's hand's gripping her book tightly. The second he shifted, Starfire sprang out of her seat, taking the long way around the couch to avoid brushing past Robin.

"Y-Yes I think that might be best…"

"Would you…like me to bring you some tea later?"

"Yes…please."

With that, Starfire disappeared out the door. Robin tried to appear nonchalant as he sat down in front of the t.v. with BeastBoy and Cyborg, processing the exchange in his head. Starfire was nervous about something, that much was clear. It involved him, and Raven knew about it. She had to. Not counting her innate empathic abilities, and the spells she knew that could diagnose any affliction, magical or mundane, Starfire had ran off to her once before. Now, Raven had given her an excuse to get away from him, and given herself an innocent excuse to see Starfire in private later on. Robin waited for what seemed like forever, watching what was on and talking to Beastboy and Cyborg, until Raven rose from her seat, made some tea, and quietly but quickly headed upstairs. After a few minutes more, Robin slipped out after her.

* * *

Raven gently knocked on Starfire's door, and after a few moments, the door opened slightly, and Starfire peered out. Seeing Raven, she wordlessly opened the door and quickly shut it once Raven was inside. Raven set the tea onto the nightstand and turned to have Starfire wrap her arms around her. 

"Are you alright?"

"…"

Raven reached out, one arm around Starfire, the other reaching up to run fingers through her hair. She stood silently, waiting, hoping, and a part of her cursing herself for putting the girl through this.

"Raven…"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I…want to be with you."

Without another word, Starfire pulled her towards the bed, lying down next to Raven. Holding her tightly, Raven threw her cloak over them both, and let Starfire nuzzle into her neck.

* * *

Outside, Robin approached Starfire's room. Trying miserably to convince himself that finding out what was wrong was for the good of the team, he pulled a tiny device from his belt and attached it to the wall, another device going to his ear. Nothing. No sound at all. He pulled another device from his belt and flicked it on. It showed Cyborg and Beastboy were still in the common room, and Raven and Starfire were right next to each other in the middle of the room. Setting it on the floor, he watched the dots that were the Teen Titans flicker silently. Getting as comfortable as he could while spying on a teammate, he adjusted the device in his ear, and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

* * *

"I think…it is much like you said. I think…I always felt this way, but believed one feeling to be another. No, I am certain." 

Raven merely smiled, moving both hands to Starfire's back, kneading out the stress she felt in the muscles. Starfire sighed and returned the favor, running her hands up and down Raven's sides.

"Then here's to certainty."

Raven leaned down and gave Starfire her best passionate kiss.

_Mmm…Still a little clumsy…but that'll pass with practice…lots and lots of practice…_

The moment was slightly spoiled, however, by the look of sadness on Starfire's face when she pulled away.

"Starfire?"

"I…do not know how to tell him."

"Robin."

"I…cannot just tell him I do not like him anymore. Nor can I say nothing and prolong this by simply declining whatever gestures he makes."

"Trying to ignore him, dragging this out, will make it even more painful. He doesn't show it, but he has a great deal of pride. This…isn't going to be easy, however you choose to handle him. I'll be there with you when you tell him, we'll try to get him to understand. This is **love **we're talking about."

"Thank you, Raven. I hope he will understand my feelings in this matter. But, just a little later…"

"Yeah…later…"

* * *

Outside, Robin slumped against the wall, the receiver in his ear dropping to the floor. 

"Starfire? In love? With…who?"

As he whispered to the walls, he noticed the dot marking Cyborg coming in his direction. Scrambling in practiced silence, he gathered his equipment and was off in a blur of motion. Back in the safety of his room, he fell into a chair, the pieces of the past few days' events fitting neatly into place.

"Starfire…has feelings for someone. She's in **love **with someone."

Robin slammed a fist onto his desk, looking at his hand in surprise before his face hardened again.

"She went to Raven for advice. She's been her usual self around Beastboy and Cyborg. So who? No, there's no guarantee he's a Titan. She **has **been heading into town more than usual lately with Raven...Raven!"

Robin jumped from his chair and reached for a disk. Opening the files on his computer, he went over the report he made about Adonis' appearance at the club that Raven had **supposedly **invited Starfire to.

"The Desert Rose. There is no way…**no way**…Raven wouldn't go within a half-mile of a place like that. She was…covering for Starfire. So Starfire could see…whoever it is."

Robin began to pace. Fast. In a short while, perhaps the very next time they saw each other, Starfire would officially dump him. And he didn't even know the guy she was dumping him for. He stopped, standing stock-still in the middle of the room, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I don't know who he is…**yet**."


	12. I didn't expect the Robinish inquisition

Robin dug through his files, notes and memories. But for the life of him, he just couldn't figure out Starfire's mystery beau. Stepping back from the pile he had made, he still couldn't wrap his head around it. Starfire had gone from affectionate to panicky to only slightly nervous in a few days' time. It had to have taken something serious to cause a change in her like that. She said she had always felt that way, but never realized it, so it had to be someone she'd known for some time. But no one fit the bill. Neither Beastboy nor Cyborg gave her the slightest bit of extra attention, and Starfire didn't act differently towards either of them. He confidently crossed those two off his list. It wasn't another Titan. But Raven…Raven knew, Starfire probably confiding in her and asking for support. Robin walked to the door. Raven may be good at keeping secrets, but she had subconsciously let that control slip ever so slightly since her emotions were freed. As he walked towards the common room were Raven was having tea, he carefully set the right expression on his face and tone in his voice, mentally reviewing the conversation that would make Raven divulge the clue he needed without even realizing it.

* * *

Walking into the common room, he saw Raven in one corner, reading a book and holding a cup of tea, while Cyborg and Beastboy argued over a TV show. Perfect. He grabbed a can of soda from the fridge, took a sip, and walked over to Raven. 

"Hey, Raven."

"Yes?"

Raven hadn't looked up from her book, but the fingers holding it tightened just enough to let Robin know talking to him was uncomfortable. He shifted his plan accordingly.

"I've been concerned about Starfire. She's been acting…kind of strange lately."

"Has she? Like she said, she hasn't been feeling well."

"Mmm…I don't know…it's like…somethings upset her. You haven't noticed anything?"

"Not really."

Raven glanced up at him, four red eyes under her hood, studying him.

"If anything has happened, I'd just like to try to help."

"If something is bothering her, I'm sure she'll come to you for help. You've always been…supportive."

Four red eyes, gauging his reaction.

"I hope so. But she's been so…distant, lately. I'm her teammate, her friend, her…I'm just beginning to worry. I'd like to find out what's made her so…uncomfortable."

Four red eyes quickly ducked back under their hood.

"I'm sure you'll find out…soon."

Not enough. He needed something, some clue, or to at least prod Raven into talking with Starfire again. Ahhh…crap. Floating through the door, happy as can be, Starfire headed for the fridge. On the other hand…

"Hey, Starfire. Feeling better?"

"Hello, friend Robin. Yes, I am feeling more like myself again."

The nervousness returned the second she heard him, and increased as he approached.

"That's good, I was beginning to worry. Oh, if you're feeling better, I was thinking we could do something later?"

Starfire froze for a moment before continuing, her confidence visibly wearing away.

"I…ah…that is…"

"Yes?"

"Excuse me."

Raven slipped past him, passing between the two. Robin noticed her hand went out to brush against Starfire's arm as she passed, and Starfire immediately calmed. This was more than just support. Raven was probably the only thing keeping Starfire from a full-out panic attack. Robin watched her finish her tea at the sink, the cup probably still half-full when she got there.

"Well, if you feel up to it, you let me know, alright?"

"I…yes, of course."

Robin watched her grab something from the fridge and walk the rest of the way the TV. Once she was out of earshot, he approached Raven again with his best concerned voice and spoke quietly to her.

"That wasn't from any cold. I'm seriously beginning to worry about her. I don't want to push, but if this continues, it could affect her performance as a Titan. I'm going to have to try to get her to talk to me about it."

"If something really is…disturbing her…confronting her would probably do more harm than good. It would be better to wait, and let Starfire talk to you when she's ready."

"You're probably right. Still, I think I'll try talking to her again, later tonight. I'll catch her before she goes to bed, try to get her to open up a little. I might have more luck…if it's just the two of us."

Four pale fingers suddenly tensed, digging into the countertop, four small claws leaving tiny scratches. Robin smiled inwardly as he walked away. Either he got to Starfire without Raven to interfere, or Raven went to Starfire, leaving him free to eavesdrop, hopefully getting some useful information this time

* * *

Sure enough, Raven had approached Starfire, later that night, and they had both hurried back to Raven's room. Robin had been pacing in his room for nearly an hour, but when his communicator showed the two girls moving together, he rushed out the door without making a sound, checking his equipment as he went. Everything in place, exactly as before, he kneeled around the corner from Raven's room, and listened.

* * *

"Raven, what am I to do? How am I to tell him?" 

Starfire lay on Raven's bed, arms wrapped tight around the pale girl. Raven's cloak lay over them both, and Raven's hands worked the pressure points on Starfire's back, trying to relax her.

"Starfire, don't worry. You'll find the right moment-"

"But Rob-"

Raven pressed her lips over Starfire's mid-word. Starfire's body tensed for a moment before relaxing completely. Raven held the kiss a few moments before tilting Starfire's head back and trailing kisses across her jaw line, then down her neck, ending with a very gentle bite before moving Starfire's head back onto her shoulder. Starfire sighed, melting against her, wrapping her legs around Raven's own, her grip still tight, but not desperate.

"Robin, if he's not a complete idiot, will accept it. Regardless of how possessive he feels."

"Raven?"

"He…knows something is going on, Starfire. I could sense it whenever he was near you. His emotions are…unfocused, though. He may not know exactly what's going on, but he's trying to find out. I caught that much when he talked to me this afternoon."

"Then…what will he do?"

"The last thing he said to me, about talking to you alone, and what I've sensed from him…we have to tell him soon, before he does something stupid. And if he **does** try something…"

"Raven, please, if he does not receive the news well…he **has** been…possessive…in the past. Please, I do not want a fight between my friends. If anyone is injured…"

"Don't worry. I know how he can act when his emotions get the better of him. If worse comes to worse…I'll only restrain him, nothing more, I promise."

"Thank you, Raven."

"Though, if he doesn't behave, throwing him into the bay might cool him off."

"Raven…"

"Just kidding."

"…"

"Starfire?"

"Raven, could I…um…stay here tonight? If Robin were to approach me before I am ready…"

"Of course, Starfire."

"Umm…you do have spare sleeping garments, yes?

Even with that sweet, innocent, blushing face looking up at Raven, she still considered telling Starfire she slept in the nude.

Looking at Starfire wearing her dark blue pajamas, climbing into bed with her, Raven felt her whole body flush. It didn't help one bit when Starfire smiled nervously and shifted towards her. Raven quickly closed the distance and pressed herself against Starfire's back, slowly sliding her arms around Starfire, who let out a soft moan and twined her fingers with Raven's.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow. After breakfast. I will tell everyone."

"Alright. Tomorrow it is. Now relax. Tomorrow is tomorrow, and tonight…"

Raven brushed her lips over Starfire's cheek, and the moment of tension passed. The two quickly drifted to sleep, the other's heartbeat providing the perfect lullaby.

* * *

Outside, Robin hadn't listened quite so closely after 'before he does something stupid.' And being reminded of how foolish he had acted in the past, before he and Starfire were even on a date proper, did little to improve his mood. Gathering his things, he trudged back to his room and flopped into bed, an internal argument mainly revolving around 'maybe we weren't meant to be' and 'two days is not enough time to fall in love' keeping him up for a time before settling into a shallow, restless sleep. 


	13. Gravity sucks

_Starfire…is very…soft…snicker and warm. Don't forget warm._

Raven lay flat with Starfire sprawled on top of her, breathing softly. Raven had woken up early, as usual, and decided not to wake Starfire. Instead, she passed the time looking at Starfire's sleeping face and carefully stroking whatever bare skin presented itself. In this case, one arm on Starfire's lower back, under the shirt, as before, and one on the arm wrapped around her. Raven could not remember ever waking up in such a peaceful state.

_Actually, I don't think waking up was ever a peaceful event for me. The morning after Trigon was destroyed, maybe. But it can't compare to this…_

This…was the most beautiful, wonderful person in the several worlds and dimensions she had visited sleeping on top of her. After blushing madly at the thought, Raven had already used her powers to pull the front of her nightshirt slightly open, to feel Starfire's breath on her skin. Raven didn't dare shift to look at the clock, not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl, and not caring if she slept till noon. She could see the first light of dawn, and idly wondered if any of the books she possessed had a spell that could blot out the sun, if just for a little while.

"Mmm…"

_No…just a little longer?_

"**Mmm…"**

Starfire moved in her sleep, her head turning, and Raven's heart fluttered as she felt Starfire's lips brush her skin. Starfire paused in mid-motion, tilting her head up to look at Raven's face, who looked back, blushing. Starfire looked at her a moment with sleepy eyes, before lowering her head back down and kissing the skin where Raven's shirt had opened. Raven gasped as Starfire reached up and undid the next button, pulling the shirt open and placing another soft kiss further up, repeating the motion until Raven's bra appeared. Starfire looked up once again to Raven's wide-eyed face with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Mmm…good morning…"

_Oh no…you wouldn't…_

Raven hissed and arched her back as Starfire planted a heavy kiss right between her breasts, bringing a hand up and tangling her fingers in Starfire's hair. Starfire broke away after a few moments and moved up to give Raven a passionate kiss on her lips. Raven used the arm wrapped around Starfire to flip them both over. Raven didn't know how long they stayed in the embrace, kissing, holding, and caressing each other, until karmic law kicked in.

"HEY RAVEN! BREAKFAST!"

Four red eyes snapped open and glowed with unholy light. Starfire started to laugh under Raven, and the sound calmed her within moments.

"Cyborg, I will **curse **you for that."

"Now Raven…"

"Rust! That would be best…maybe I should take his thumbs, too."

"Raveeeeeen…"

Starfire smiled up at Raven, and after another deep kiss, they reluctantly separated and rolled off the bed. Starfire reached for her clothes, and looked back to see Raven peeking at her out of the corner of her eyes. They shared a grin and dressed together, sneaking looks at each other and pretending nothing was happening. Walking together the door, Starfire paused in front of it. Raven reached over, and took one hand in hers. Without any of the hesitation she had shown earlier, Starfire nodded silently and tapped the door controls, and the two walked hand-in-hand towards the common room.

* * *

Morning madness, as usual, with Beastboy bumping into things while still half-asleep, Cyborg running back and forth between the six meals he was preparing, and Robin quietly sipping a cup of coffee while reading the morning paper. 

_Robin…_

The two girls took their seats next to each other at the table as Cyborg hauled the food over. Beastboy snapped awake at the sight of Raven and sat as far away from her as he could. Robin…Raven watched him look at them both closely before sitting down across from the two. They ate in relative silence, relative being Beastboy more subdued than usual, while Cyborg tried to prod a reaction out of him. Starfire also wasn't joining in the conversation with her normal alien viewpoints, asking questions about the odd terms they used, and Robin seemed content to make small talk, but Raven could see him looking intently at Starfire when he thought she wasn't looking. Once they had finished, Starfire helped Cyborg with the dishes, and Raven took a moment to compose herself as she watched Robin openly stare at Starfire once her back was turned.

"Hey, Raven."

"Y-Yes?"

"I finally finished with that chemical you were hit with. I should have an antidote by tonight."

"That's…thank you, Cyborg."

"Aww…it's nothing!"

Beastboy went for the TV, and Raven pushed the remote away from his hand when he reached for it. He turned around to look at her, and she merely shook her head 'no.' She looked over to see Robin standing to one side, his arms crossed, as if…expecting something.

_Wait a minute…_

"Robin."

"Raven."

"Something the matter?"

"No."

"Liar."

Robin looked away from her and sat down, tapping his foot.

"Ah…friends?"

Starfire had gone to the middle of the room and stood there nervously. Raven quickly moved to her side.

"Starfire?"

"It would be best to tell everyone, Raven. It will be easier this way."

"Alright."

"Tell us what?"

It was Robin who spoke, and though his tone was neutral, Raven knew he expected what was coming. Starfire shifted, not speaking, and Raven put an arm around her openly.

"Robin, I…that is…I am sorry, but…I still wish to be your friend, but I cannot be your friend who is also a girl."

"Whoa."

"Dude…"

Cyborg and Beastboy turned to stare at each other, before turning to stare at Robin, who was sitting very, very still.

"May I ask…why?"

"I…recently realized that I was…in love with someone. I had not understood the true nature of my feelings for them, thinking the closeness I felt was mere friendship, for a very long time now."

"I…can understand that."

Robin stood and seemed to almost deflate. He visibly took a moment to pull himself together before speaking again.

"So…who's the lucky man?"

"Yeah, who's the mystery man?"

"Anyone we know?"

Starfire simply stood there for a moment before the tension broke and she began to giggle, leaning on Raven for support.

"Umm…Perhaps, if you were to reconfigure the question…"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"B-wha?"

"I expected as much. Shall I tell them?"

"Please."

The three boys looked askance at each other as Raven looked their way. Then the world dropped out from under them as Raven lifted one hand, trailed her fingers over Starfire's jaw, then held onto her, guiding her into a passionate kiss. The three didn't say anything, couldn't, just watched in various states of shock and disbelief as the two girls went into a full embrace, holding the kiss and forgetting about the guys staring at them. Finally, the two looked back at them, grinning inwardly at the looks on their faces.

"So. I'm in love with Starfire. Questions?"

"B-b-b-wha-no-how-etc. etc. etc."

Beastboy fell over backwards and lay on the floor, twitching and drooling. Cyborg's bionic eye was flickering, looking like it was about to short circuit. He sat down, too heavily, breaking a chair and hitting the floor, not seeming to notice. Robin's eyes were wide open. He was swaying slightly and looked like he would fall over too. He almost did, catching himself in time and trying to stand upright. The girls looked at them, looked back at each other, and burst out laughing.

"You're…joking."

"Nope!" both girls said in unison.

"You're…really in love with Raven."

"Yes."

"That's…what you meant before."

"Before?"

Robin looked down and started fidgeting.

"I'm sorry…I…already went and did something…stupid."

"You…you spied on us!"

"I was worried! I…no. Only at first. But after that…you were right. I can be…obsessive. I'm sorry."

He accepted the glares he received without complaint. The girls waited as the men pulled themselves together, the three mumbling between themselves while taking quick looks at the two girls, who were still in each other's arms.

"Umm…Starfire…"

"Yes, Cyborg?"

"When I…knocked on your door this morning, you didn't answer…"

"Oh! I had slept with Raven last night."

The three boys were back on the ground.

* * *

One week later… 

Plasmus had awoken during an overhaul on his cell, but the warden had the foresight to call the Titans in beforehand, just in case, and the situation was quickly contained, but not before Raven had been slimed. She stalked up to the door of the tower, pacing on the spot as the security system worked to identify them and open the doors. Beastboy scrambled out of her way as she charged forward, but stopped at the sound of a pained breath behind her. She turned to see Starfire holding her shoulder, wincing as she flexed the arm.

"Starfire?"

"It is nothing. A thrown piece of masonry brushed my shoulder, that is all."

"This…needs to be looked at."

"It can wait until after you have bathed. I know you-"

"Starfire…"

"Very well. Although…I could certainly use a bath as well…"

"Ah. That works out perfectly then."

Cyborg tripped over Beastboy, and Robin, his attention on the girls, veered left and smacked his forehead on the doorframe.

* * *

"Ahhhhh…" 

_If my teachers on Azerath ever caught wind of this, they'd throw a fit knowing how I used their teachings on pressure points and chakras…_

"Right there-ahhhhh…"

Raven expertly kneaded the muscles in Starfire's arm, shoulder and back, enjoying the contrast of her own pale skin against Starfire's bright skin.

_Mmm…more soap suds…perfect. Now…_

"Mmmmm…Ah!"

"Better?"

"Yesssss…"


End file.
